<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infant Queen Bee by MegumitheGreat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966518">Infant Queen Bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat'>MegumitheGreat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Bee Cloud [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossdressing, M/M, Ms. Strife, One Shot, Perfume, Saving Tifa, Wall Market (Compilation of FFVII), What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has accomplished crossdressing to get into Don Corneo's mansion, but in addition to Andrea's earrings, he's wearing a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Kyle/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Bee Cloud [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infant Queen Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 2am not too long after finishing Chapter 9 of my broadcasted second playthrough and what the fuck went through my head at this time, I do not know.  I just know that I learned about perfume notes, applied it to mako when I just wanted to make a perfume using QMP, and somehow it spiraled into this.  And yes, the title is from an Umineko soundtrack.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressing up wasn’t something unknown to Cloud.  Dressing up as a woman was a touch in foreign territory.  Dressing up as a woman to save a childhood friend from becoming a high-end prostitute to the mafia king in Wall Market?  Completely unheard of in his world.  He hated with all his heart to be dolled up and running the risk of some random drunk making a pass at touching his ass.  The utter distress on his face as he walked through the crowded and vomit-smelling streets darkened his eyes, making him the scariest looking princess in town.  And yet still, he was catcalled from every john and envied by every jane.</p><p>But there was but one heart that was taken aback by the transformation, one that seemed unfriendly and even spiny at first.  When Leslie saw Cloud for the first time since he had left to fetch Aerith for the Audition, he hadn’t expected that he would sacrifice his dignity and cross-dress to get into Don Corneo’s mansion.  And while he had had his feelings from the past—unbeknownst to everyone outside of the don’s inner circle—he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Cloud’s uncanny beauty despite knowing that he was still a man under all the makeup.  Mr. Andrea Rhodea had done more than just a fabulous job.  He had created a work of God.</p><p>Andrea gave a fair chance to anyone that caught his eye to capture his heart.  Cloud had been such a person to accomplish that feat, earning Andrea’s “enchanted” earrings that could steal even the coldest of hearts.  Even while Aerith and Cloud waited to see this Don Corneo, Leslie mulled it over in his head.  And finally, he acted.</p><p>“You,” he called out to Cloud, who stiffened and straighten as Aerith kept walking oblivious.  “Come here.”</p><p>Then Aerith turned around to realize that someone was being held back.  She watched Leslie motion for Corneo’s other lackeys to escort her to the waiting room while he closed in on Cloud.  And that was the last she saw of him for some time.</p><p>“W-What is it?” Cloud asked with no effort in trying to disguise his voice.</p><p>What was it, indeed?  For some reason, Leslie was just taken by him and all his splendorous glamour.  Without another word, he pulled him out of the mansion and off to the side among some bushes.  Andrea really knew how to elevate someone’s sex appeal through the roof no matter what gender they were.</p><p>“What did he do to you?” Leslie asked listlessly as he pushed Cloud further and further into the bushes.  “Damn, Andrea, you really went all out.”</p><p>“Mind telling me what the hell you’re talking about?” Cloud hissed at him.</p><p>As he backed up from him, Cloud fell over a stone.  He landed on the cushion of his rear and not to long after, Leslie straddled him.  He knew he had to be careful.  If Don Corneo even so much as smelled Leslie’s scent on this candidate, he would order his lackeys to beat him to death.  But there was something on him that was attracting him to Cloud that he couldn’t contain.</p><p>“Hey, get a hold of yourself!” Cloud half-whispered to him.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like I can,” Leslie panted, though Cloud could see that something really wasn’t right with him.  “Andrea put something on you to make sure that Don Corneo would pick you, didn’t he?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know…I honestly don’t know what they did the entire time I was there…”</p><p>“You can’t smell it on you?”</p><p>“Smell what?”</p><p>“His Queen Bee Serum.”</p><p>“His what now?”</p><p>Leslie bent forward, inching ever closer to Cloud’s face.  He had enough self-control not to tear open the dress and plow into the cross-dressing beauty under him, but the feeling of want made his lip quiver.  He gripped Cloud’s wrists and pinned him down as he kissed him with burning passion.</p><p>Andrea’s Queen Bee Serum was a special perfume only used in situations like these.  Just as queens of a beehive fed their female workers and male drones with queen mandibular pheromone to prevent maturation and promote sexual attraction respectively, this perfume made the wearer irresistibly attractive with pheromones made from queens.  After all, the Trio talked closely with each other.  Sam had picked Tifa to be a candidate, but Madam M voluntarily helped Aerith to get into the Audition to save her.  And she wouldn’t go alone; Andrea did his utmost best to make Cloud the princess he believed he could be.  Madam M had explained the situation to him, and that was why he pulled out this secret concoction.</p><p>Leslie dipped into him without a breath and with Cloud struggling against him.  Both men knew they had to exercise extreme caution.  If they were heard, instant death.  If any part of Cloud’s disguise was damaged, instant death.  Still, how could Leslie not attack him like this?  He was so beautiful and smelled so sweet.</p><p>“L-Leslie…!” Cloud managed to get out before Leslie pulled back to stare down at him with lust.  “I need to get in there.  You know why I’m here, and it’s not to make out with you.”</p><p>“I know that.  Just…how much of that stuff did he put on you?”</p><p>“Clearly enough to mess you up.”  Cloud was still pinned to dirt, and time was ticking away.  If he didn’t get into that mansion, everything—including being forced down and kissed by the only person who didn’t seem to have libido—would have been for naught.  “Alright, I’ll cut you a deal.”</p><p>“A deal…?” Leslie repeatedly in a heady fog that was growing thicker and thicker.  “But…I want it now…”  He began to reach for the tails of his shirt until Cloud grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands down.</p><p>“You let me go now so I can help Tifa, and then you can do whatever the hell you want to me.”  And with that proposition, Cloud felt a piece of him die.  Perhaps it was the remainder of his dignity.  It was, however, the only thing he could think of to assuage what he could only guess was a teasing erection.  Not only that, what if the perfume wore off?</p><p>“Fine,” Leslie pouted much to Cloud’s relief.</p><p>He got off of him and brought him to the doors as Cloud fixed his extensions and tiara.  He hoped that his makeup hadn’t suffered, but at least he still had the perfume to work for him.  He was guided to the waiting room where Aerith was, and as if on cue, she asked him what had happened.  All Cloud could answer was that he had made a mistake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes yes, Leslie has a girl and later marries her and has a baby with her but by the powers of fanfiction...I couldn't help but think this.  Like, he's the only other person outside of the Trio and Aerith that recognizes Cloud and even if he was just done with the cockamamie plan to sneak into the mansion, Leslie wouldn't be able to resist the enticing beauty of CLOUDIA!  HAHAHAHA....I need to not write at 2am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>